Chapter 6: The Biggest Cranberry Pie
Peter Sam: Working together makes me happy. * Mr. Percival: Me too, Peter Sam. Only now, we need some of these cranberries to make Chuggington's biggest cranberry pie. * Skarloey: Sir? I think there are a few extra cranberries that we could use. * Jared: Where? * Mr. Percival: Has anyone seen any extra cranberries? * Bertar: Does anybody knows where I can find extra cranberries? * Mr. Percival: Look hard. Where are they? I can't see any? Ooh. I think I'm seeing some more. Are there any more? (One of the kids points to Bertar carrying another box full.) * Peter Sam: This Really Useful Crew has extra cranberries. * Tridic: Yes. They will help us make Chuggington's biggest cranberry pie. * Bertar: Alright. Who wants to help me fill up my huge bag of cranberries? (The kids come and help Bertar fill up the bag with cranberries.) Come help me fill up my bag or you can help my friend over here fill up this bag. But remember, work together. Make sure everybody gets to put stuff in here. (Dyrel, Tridic, Mallory Grace and Javmay also have a bag, too, and some of the kids help them fill it up with cranberries. They work together to place the cranberries into the pie crust to fill it up.) * Bertar: Great job, everyone. Remember, work together. * Peter Sam: All those cranberries? * Bertar: Great work, everyone. Come right in. * Fearless Freddie: Don't forget the cranberries over there. * Bertar: Great job. * Sir Handel: If only the cranberries were bigger, they could collect more in half the time. * Rheneas: All this red is fantastic. * Rusty: Just a few more. * Javmay: Almost done. * Bertar: The bag is getting pretty full. * Sir Handel: Way to go. * Bertar: Thank you all for your help. You guys all want to sit back down for me? There's still work to be done. (The kids sit on the ground next to the track and face Bertar.) * Peter Sam: You forgot something. * Mr. Percival: You're right, Peter Sam. Our moon warrior has picked up something to add here. They have found the biggest cranberry on top. * Jared: Remember, pies are for eating, not for swimming in. * Mr. Percival: Congratulations. (He and Bertar clap.) * Peter Sam: Wow, a cranberry on top. * Mr. Percival: Now, we have enough cranberries to fill the pie. Will you help Jared fill the pie with all of the cranberries, Dyrel? * Jared: Want to help us fill the pie? (Dyrel says "Yes.) Alright, I'll take this from you. (Bertar takes the biggest cranberry from Dyrel.) Try to put this in. (Dyrel and Bertar empty the bag of cranberries into the pie, filling it up to the top. They spread them out to cover up the pie.) * Sir Handel: It's really filling up. * Skarloey: It's almost as splendid as me. * Rusty: Looking great. * Mallory: You missed a spot over there. * Mr. Percival: Don't forget to fill up over there. * Bertar: It's almost time for the cranberry on top. * Sir Handel: Great job. * Mr. Percival: I am so pleased. Now, we need the cranberry on top. (Bertar places the biggest cranberry in the middle.) * Rusty: Great job. * Skarloey: Wow! Look at that! * Fearless Freddie: Well done. * Mr. Percival: Thank you for all of your help. You have been really useful. Big round of applause, everybody. (The kids do so.) Category:Scenes Category:Raven: The Narrow Gauge Adventure